Yo y mi mala suerte
by Elsacul
Summary: Chocarse más de 2 veces con la misma persona es poco probable no? pues yo lo había hecho y no 2, sino 3 veces!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

El despertador había sonado ya hacía un rato, pero no quería levantarme. Es sábado por favor, quiero seguir durmiendo!. Pero tenía que espabilar, el día iba a ser muy largo y tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Hoy celebrábamos la famosa fiesta benéfica de la empresa. Desde hace 3 años, Cullen Architectures, organiza esta fiesta para alguna buena causa, este año el dinero recaudado iría para el ala de oncología pediátrica del hospital de Seattle. Es algo muy bonito, y me parece un gran gesto, pero ¿por qué tengo que ir? No me apetecía nada, pero todos los empleados estábamos obligados a asistir, "tenemos que poner todos nuestro granito de arena" nos decía siempre el jefe. Bueno, jefe, mejor dicho el dueño, Carlisle Cullen era un gran hombre, serio en su trabajo, y muy bueno por cierto, pero además se preocupaba por sus trabajadores y por supuesto por los más desfavorecidos.

Para ser el dueño de la empresa, siempre se ocupaba de conocer a todos sus empleados, decía que hay que conocer a quien se mete en casa! Para él su empresa era su familia, y como tal nos cuidaba, no nos podíamos quejar.

Menos, claro está, cuando nos obligaba a ir a esas estúpidas fiestas. Yo ya le había dicho que hacía un donativo, enviaba lo que hiciera falta, o incluso iría al hospital de voluntaria, pero que mejor me quedaba en casa sin ir a la fiesta. Y siempre me decía que no.

Señorita Swan no consiste solo en eso. Esta fiesta es para que todos estemos juntos haciendo algo que no sea para nosotros, es para los demás. Además, es algo que se hace fuera de la oficina, hay que cambiar de ambiente, algo menos serio, más alegre y tranquilo.

Pero Señor Cullen, entonces ¿por qué no organizamos una barbacoa benéfica? Dónde podamos ir en vaqueros, algo campestre. No entiendo que tenga que ser de etiqueta.

Porque no solo involucramos al personal de la empresa, hacemos que el resto de empresas y vecinos se unan a la causa. Y ya sabes que hay gente – se paró antes de seguir hablando, recapacitó y siguió – gente que está más acostumbrada a este tipo de ambiente selecto, y que no apreciaría una buena hamburguesa y una cerveza! – dijo medio riéndose - pero necesitamos sus donaciones.

Ok, lo entiendo, ¿pero seguro que tengo que ir? – hice un último intento.

Sí, tú y todos los demás – se puso entonces algo más serio – Nos vemos mañana por la noche señorita Swan, y venga puntual, que no crea que me he olvidado que el año pasado llegó tarde – entonces sonrió - y sé que lo hizo adrede. Este año no hay excusa que valga.

Allí estaré señor Cullen, puntual como un clavo – y le sonreí con la sonrisa más irónica que pude.

Así que después de recordar esta conversación, decidí que ya era hora de ponerme en movimiento. Había quedado para desayunar con mis mejores amigas y compañeras de trabajo, Alice y Rosalie, a lo que le seguiría la sesión de peluquería y maquillaje que habían organizado. Y puedo jurar que esas 2 no iban a dejar que me volviera a escaquear de su super sesión de puesta a punto!. El año pasado no fui, y casi me matan, así que esta vez se han asegurado de que no les falle.

Estaba a punto de meterme en la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono.

¿Diga?

Buenos días Bella.

Hola Rose, ¿qué tal va todo?

Bien, ya estoy de camino a casa de Alice para recogerla así que en unos 20 minutos estaremos ya en la cafetería.

Rose ¿no es un poco pronto? acabo de levantarme.

¿Acabas de levantarte? Por Dios Bella, mueve el culo, ya sabes que habíamos quedado para desayunar y de ahí al spa. No quiero que luego se retrasen con los tratamientos y lleguemos tarde a la fiesta.

Vale Rose, me ducho en cinco minutos y estoy ahí en nada – bufé mientras pensaba en el día que me esperaba.

Deja de bufar Bella, hoy va ser un día genial!-

Sí, sí, seguro. No sé por qué me da que yo no lo voy a pasar tan "genial" – dije con sarcasmo.

Venga, anda ponte en marcha. Nos vemos en 20 minutos. Besitos.

Besitos.

Hoy iba a ser un día largo, muy largo. No me gustan las fiestas elegantes, con esos vestidos pomposos que parece que vas disfrazada. Y qué decir de los tacones, te dejan los pies hechos polvo, al día siguiente los tengo tan hinchados que no puedo ni andar con chanclas! Y luego está la peluquería y maquillaje. La última vez me libré, y conseguí hacerme yo en casa un recogido algo más informal, porque por favor, por qué tengo que ponerme un peinado super elaborado, ¿no puedo ir con el pelo suelto? En fin, que esta vez no me libraba, y menos si Alice y Rose estaban cerca, iban a acabar decidiendo ellas, siempre hacen lo mismo!

Me duché, me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta y unas sandalias y salí pitando hacia la cafetería. Iba riéndome sola acordándome de la última vez que fui a un spa con las chicas, aquel día todo había salido mal, el tratamiento consistía en un peeling con sales marinas y luego un masaje con aceites especiales. Y tanto que especiales, me dieron alergia y me empezaron a salir manchas y no podía parar de rascarme!

No me fijé por dónde iba hasta que me choqué con algo y me caí de culo al suelo.

Mierda, quema, quema!.

¿Estás bien?

El café, me has tirado el café encima y quema un montón! – grité sin mirar siquiera a quien estaba gritando – joder, tienes que tener más cuidado – seguí mientras me despegaba la camiseta para no quemarme más.

Lo siento, pero no te vi. Saliste de esa esquina sin mirar por dónde ibas y no me dio tiempo a esquivarte. Deja que te ayude a levantarte.

No tranquilo puedo sola – dije mientras me ponía de pie.

De nada, solo pretendía ayudar. Y siento que te hayas quemado pero no ha sido culpa mía – me dijo con un tono bastante molesto.

Entonces le miré, era un chico muy alto, con el pelo despeinado de un castaño miel muy brillante, llevaba vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, y gafas de sol oscuras, no pude verle los ojos pero pude intuir que me estaba mirando mal. Estaba serio y su boca cerrada en actitud molesta. Cierto, acababa de chillarle y echarle la culpa de nuestro choque.

Lo siento. No pretendía ser borde. No te he visto y el café calentito me ha dejado fuera de juego – intenté disculparme con mi mejor tono.

Vale, pero no era necesario gritarme, no te he visto – siguió diciendo.

Lo sé, de verdad que lo siento. Venía pensando en mis cosas, ando un poco liada así que no me fijé por dónde iba.

Pues deberías tener más cuidado, te lo podía haber tirado en la cara y no en la camiseta.

Entonces me miré la camiseta, estaba toda manchada. Mierda, era una de mis favoritas, con lo mal que sale el café! La compré con Alice y Rosalie en el viaje que hicimos a España hace 2 años. Cuando la vi en el escaparate de aquella pequeña tienda me encantó, de un color azul eléctrico con unos dibujos en blanco y negro. Era preciosa, con tirante ancho y se pegaba lo justo.

No te preocupes, frotando bien sale. Y si no en la tintorería seguro que te la dejan como nueva – me dijo sonriendo. Por lo visto mi cara debía ser un poema.

No, no pasa nada – intenté quitarle hierro – es una camiseta sin más. Seguro que se quita sin problema – entonces sonrió, creo que no me creía – que sí en serio, no pasa nada. Ha sido culpa mía, y tampoco me gusta tanto.

Entonces me alegro, hubiera sido una pena estropearte tú camiseta favorita – dijo sonriendo.

Sí, lo hubiera sido.

Y me quedé allí callada mirándole, mientras sujetaba la camiseta y pensaba en la pena que les daría a Alice y a Rose que se me estropeara, ellas se compraron la misma pero en otros colores, verde y roja. Las teníamos mucho cariño, era el recordatorio perfecto de unas magníficas vacaciones.

¿Estás bien?

Eh? Perdona, sí estoy bien – Dios ahora va a pensar que soy tonta – Por cierto, huele bien este café, ¿de dónde es? – solté así sin más, sin pensarlo.

Entonces sonrió, y se quitó las gafas de sol. Tenía los ojos verdes, un verde impresionante. La verdad es que el chico no estaba nada mal.

Es de Tony's, sirven el mejor café de la ciudad. Siempre que puedo vengo hasta aquí para tomarme uno – miro hacia su vaso y luego a mí – bueno, aunque creo que hoy me voy a ir sin tomármelo.

Bueno, así el próximo te sabrá mejor – y volví a soltar sin pensar. Tonta tienes que disculparte que se ha quedado sin café por tú culpa– Bueno, quería decir que estás a tiempo de tomarte otro, si quieres yo te invito, te lo pago. Y un bollo también para compensar – dije cogiendo carrerilla.

No gracias, no puedo, tengo mucha prisa y ya no me da tiempo a volver. Está a 5 manzanas y ya llego tarde por cierto.

Ah, vale, entonces nada. Que, lo siento de nuevo y eso.

Tranquila, yo me quedo sin cafeína y tú sin tú camiseta favorita.

Eh? Que no, que no es mi camiseta favorita – intenté poner cara de indiferencia – me la compré en un mercadillo, cuatro duros – y tiré de ella como si fuera una baratija.

Me miró y sonrió con una media sonrisa de esas un poco cínicas, pero muy atractiva la verdad.

Bueno, adiós.

Adiós

Y se marchó, siguió caminando con paso rápido en dirección contraria a la mía. Me quedé mirando como se alejaba, tenía un andar tranquilo pero rápido. Vi como tiraba el vaso del café en una papelera y se quedaba pensativo. Y luego siguió y le perdí de vista.

Igual iba a Tony's a probar ese café…mejor no, mejor no desviarme o tendría que vérmelas con la señorita sargento y la enana si me retrasaba mucho más. De verdad que cuando querían eran insoportables! Otro día iría, espero que valga la pena y sea tan bueno como ha dicho, así no me dará tanta pena perder mi camiseta si la maldita mancha no se quita.

Página 4 de 4


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Llegué a la cafetería y allí estaban Rose y Alice, perfectas como siempre, y eso que íbamos luego a arreglarnos!

Bella, por fin llegas – dijo Rose mientras me abrazaba.

Qué, pensabas que no llegaría eh?

Bellita! – gritó Alice saltando encima mío.

Hola enana.

¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿estás toda manchada? – dijo Alice

Ah, esto. Iba pensando en mis cosas, ya sabes, tengo costumbre de abstraerme, y me he chocado con un chico, con la mala suerte de que me he caído de culo y su café me ha caído encima!

Oh Bella – y empezaron a reírse las 2 al mismo tiempo – siempre te pasan estas cosas – dijo Rose.

No tiene gracia, mirad mi camiseta, es la que compramos las 3 en nuestro viaje a España! – estaba empezando a hacer un puchero.

Vaya, que pena, te encanta esa camiseta, además te queda muy bien.

Venga Alice, anímame un poco más – le dije poniendo mala cara

No te enfades, seguro que se quita, luego pasamos por la tintorería y ya está – dijo quitando hierro al asunto

Bueno, por lo menos el café huele genial. Es de Tony's y dicen que sirve el mejor café de la ciudad.

¿De donde? ¿y quien te ha dicho eso? – saltó Rosalie con cara extrañada – sabes perfectamente que el mejor café es el de esta cafetería, por que te crees que venimos siempre!

Pues el chico con el que me choqué dice que es el mejor y que él siempre que puede se escapa hasta allí, y por lo visto no le debe quedar muy cerca – entonces me acordé se sus ojos y de su sonrisa y se me quedó cara de boba.

Bella, ¿por qué pones esa cara? – me dijo Rose con una sonrisa – ¿es que acaso era guapo?

Bueno, no, normal, aunque tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, y cuando se quitó las gafas, vaya ojos, de un color verde intenso.

Ah, vale, y eso no es ser guapo no? Venga Bells, que te conocemos – dijo Alice mirándome fijamente – y cuando pones esa cara es porque te ha gustado, a qué sí – y empezó a dar saltitos en su asiento - ¿Cuánto hace que no sales con nadie? Ya es hora de que te eches novio ¿Cómo se llama? ¿vais a quedar?

Alice para! No, no voy a quedar con él, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama por Dios, sólo hemos hablado 5 minutos, y sólo porque me he chocado con él.

Pero tenías que haber aprovechado – siguió diciendo – venga Bella seguro que echas de menos un poco de emoción. ¿Hace cuanto que no te lías con ninguno, desde Jacob verdad? – y se puso a contar mentalmente.

No me lo nombres, por favor, no quiero volver a oír su nombre – le dije poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

Sí Alice, no queremos volver a oír el nombre de ese pulgoso – dijo Rose sacando la lengua con cara de asco.

Jacob había sido mi pareja durante los últimos 3 años, pero resultó no ser como yo pensaba. Al principio todo iba genial, le conocí el último año de universidad. El era el típico chico algo macarra, alto moreno, y muy guapo. Tenía a la mayoría de chicas locas por él, pero la verdad es que no salía seriamente con ninguna.

Nos habíamos visto muchas veces por la universidad, pero nunca habíamos hablado. Un día salí de fiesta con Alice y Rose, estábamos bailando en un bar y apareció él de repente y me sonrió, me dijo que era Jacob y que me había visto muchas veces. Me quedé impresionada, me deslumbró que alguien con tanto carisma y con tantas posibilidades quisiera conocerme a mí. Y así empezamos a quedar, cada vez más, hasta que empecé a sentirme dependiente de él. Me hacía sentir importante.

Pero siempre era lo que Jacob quería, y al principio lo discutía, pero al final dejé de hacerlo y simplemente me amoldaba a sus gustos, a lo que a él le apetecía. Sin contar que siempre andaba rodeado de chicas, y aunque no me fue infiel, eso me molestaba porque les daba juego, las dejaba pensar que tenían posibilidades.

Rose estaba furiosa, no entendía por qué me dejaba anular. Y Alice, bueno, ella no era tan directa como Rosalie, pero intentaba hacerme ver que mi opinión también contaba.

Fue duro darme cuenta que eso no era lo que yo quería. Y cuando él empezó a trabajar y ya no tenía tanto tiempo para mí, empecé otra vez a hacer todos mis planes, a ver que realmente no dependía de él y que no pasaba nada por estar sola. Y entonces poco a poco dejé de sentir esa atracción insustancial que me había cegado.

Y un buen día, sin más, me di cuenta que ya no le quería, que no era buena persona. Me armé de valor y le dejé. Entonces fue cuando él me suplicó que no lo hiciera, que cambiaría, que lo haría. Pero ya no me interesaba. Y la verdad es que lo intentó. Me llamaba y me proponía planes, ir al cine, a cenar, a cualquier sitio, cuando antes siempre quería estar metido en su casa, viendo pelis y pidiendo lcomida para llevar. Pero ya no me interesaba.

Un día insistió en quedar para tomar una cerveza, y acepté. Quería quedar como amigos, al fin y al cabo habíamos estado juntos casi 3 años. Todo iba bien hasta que empezó a acercarse, arrimarse e intentar besarme. Y claro está que le dije que no. Y entonces saltó como un loco, que si era una falsa, una zorra, que para qué quedaba entonces con él. No me lo podía creer, me estaba montando una escena en mitad de un bar. Y entonces vino lo mejor, me acusó de haberle sido infiel, que sabía perfectamente que me había acostado con otros, que amigos suyos me habían visto pero que él quiso confiar en mí. Pero qué morro, que desfachatez. Después de soportar sus ligoteos, sus tonterías con las demás chicas y hacer siempre lo que a él le apetecía!

Y eso fue lo último que le soporté, le miré, le sonreí y le dije "hasta nunca Jacob". Y me marché. No era necesario dar explicaciones, ni intentar que creyera que todo eso era mentira, me daba exactamente igual.

Así que desde hace seis meses estoy soltera y perfectamente, aunque mis amigas se empeñen en buscarme ligues.

Bueno chicas – dijo Alice cortándome mis pensamientos – hora de ponerse guapas! – y empezó a aplaudir como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Oh por favor, tanto entusiasmo me irrita – le dije mirándola con mala cara.

Venga Bellita, no seas perezosa, te van a dejar impresionante, vas a deslumbrar esta noche.

Sí claro, a menos que me ponga un vestido verde fosforito dudo que brille mucho – me reí imaginándome embutida en una tela verde chillona brillando en el centro de la pista.

Bueno, vamos, y deja de quejarte – cortó Rose. Ella era la más seria y la que ponía orden entre la locura de Alice y mi reticencia por seguir sus locas ideas.

Y así pasamos toda la mañana, peeling por aquí, masajito hidratante por allá. Y para rematar maquillaje y peluquería. No sé como lo hice o por qué estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, pero no me peinaron el pelo recogido, me dejaron el pelo suelto, algo hacia atrás poro sin moño! Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo que con el vestido que llevaba quedaría mejor así. Eso sí, el vestido me lo habían elegido ellas, las muy…, en fin, era impresionante pero no me pegaba mucho. Era azul noche, de seda salvaje, con escote en V y largo hasta los pies. No me quedaba mal, pero me parecía un poco exagerado.

Rose iba con un vestido verde oscuro, cerrado en el escote pero con toda la espalda descubierta. Con su pelo rubio le quedaba genial. Y Alice había optado por un vestido por debajo de la rodilla, todo entallado en color negro.

Salimos del Spa, y preferí ir a casa andando, hacía un día precioso y necesitaba tomar algo de aire, había pasado demasiado tiempo entre potingues.

Iba buscando mi móvil en el bolso, y sin saber como acabé en el suelo, alguien acababa de chocarse conmigo, pero sólo caí yo, qué raro.

Mierda! – solté al ver que todo lo que llevaba en bolso había quedado esparcido por la calle.

Lo siento, de verdad, no te he visto –

Ten más cuidado, joder, me has arrollado, vas cómo un loco- dije sin mirar mientras intentaba recoger todo lo que se había caído.

Lo sé y lo siento, deja que te ayude a recoger. ¿Te has hecho daño?.

Y cuando le miré a la cara me quedé de piedra. No podía creérmelo, era el mismo chico con el que me había chocado por la mañana. Me miró sorprendido y sonrió.

Veo que no puedes evitar tirarte a mis pies – dijo con ironía.

¿Te parece divertido? – gruñí – porque a mi no me hace ninguna gracia.

Vale tienes razón. Lo siento – se disculpó de nuevo – en serio ¿estás bien?

Perfectamente – dije levantándome con toda la dignidad de la que fui capaz.

Eh, creo que esto tuyo - dijo entregándome un pequeño vibrador. Dios, todavía lo llevaba en el bolso!

Gracias – y se lo quité de mala forma y lo guardé a toda velocidad mientras notaba que comenzaba a ponerme roja como un tomate.

Ni siquiera me acordaba que estaba ahí. Alice me lo regaló hace ya un par de semanas, decía que lo probara, que no era bueno que llevara ya tantos meses sin sexo. Le dije que se lo podía meter ella por dónde quisiera, que no lo necesitaba. Pero en una de sus grandiosas actuaciones se hizo la indignada, me llamó desagradecida, y por no escucharla lo metí en el bolso, y luego lo olvidé.

Y allí estaba el muy cretino mirándome divertido, con esa sonrisita de superioridad. Le miré con mala cara, y empezó a reírse. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, cómo si estuviera contemplando un espectáculo o algo parecido.

No te avergüences, me parece de lo más normal – dijo como si nada.

No me avergüenzo! –grité toda indignada – además no es mío, bueno sí, pero me lo regaló una amiga y yo no lo quería, pero me obligó – no sabía dónde meterme y encima no podía parar de decir tonterías.

Me miraba fijamente y no dejaba de sonreír mientras veía como yo seguía poniéndome roja, o berenjena o seguro que ya había llegado al morado. Y entonces se fijó en la camiseta, que todavía estaba manchada.

Veo que no te has cambiado. Sí que te debe gustar esa camiseta, incluso con esa pedazo mancha la sigues llevando – y volvió a mirarme.

Increíble! – exclamé mirando al cielo –me quemas con el café, me estropeas mi camiseta favorita, me tiras al suelo, y encima tienes la desfachatez de reírte en mi cara!

No te pongas así, no me estoy riendo de ti, sólo es que me resulta gracioso. Nunca había visto a una mujer caerse de culo delante mío, y hoy lo he visto 2 veces ni más ni menos!

Pues disfruta del show porque no creo que lo vuelvas a ver.

Cogí el bolso y decidí que era el momento de largarse. Qué impresentable. Le resultaba gracioso. Si hubiese sido él quien hubiera acabado por el suelo seguro que no le hacía tanta gracia.

Espera, no te vayas así. No quería ofenderte – me dijo mientras yo me iba.

No sé si sería tú intención, pero desde luego no me ha hecho gracia.

Vale, es verdad. Pero reconoce que la primera vez ha sido culpa tuya, y ahora he sido yo quien no iba mirando por dónde iba. Creo que eso es un empate.

Empate! Empate sería si hubieses sido tú quien hubiera acabado con su culo en el suelo – le dije mientras me recolocaba. Entonces me di cuenta, mi pelo, mi peinado, ¿Cómo estaría? – mierda mi pelo! Para eso he ido a la peluquería! – dije sin acordarme que estaba delante.

Yo te veo muy bien, te han dejado muy guapa – y me miró - ¿tienes una cita esta noche? No te preocupes que estás perfecta, seguro que le gusta el peinado. Y el maquillaje ni se ha movido.

¿Una cita?.Ah sí, por su puesto, tengo una gran cita, con alguien espectacular – empecé a decir, pero ¿por qué mentía?

Tranquila, sólo era un comentario. Eso sí, yo me cambiaría de camiseta. Y no lo digo porque no te quede bien, que te queda fenomenal, pero está un poco .. – y se quedó mirándome sin acabar la frase.

Está perfectamente, y aunque no tenga por qué darte explicaciones, no he tenido tiempo de ir a cambiarme – dije.

Lo supongo – entonces miró el reloj – Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde – Ha sido un placer – me sonrió y siguió su camino – Por cierto – dijo dándose la vuelta – de verdad que lo siento, tengo mucha prisa por eso no te vi – y se marchó.

Sí, sí, ya – dije mientras le veía marcharse.

Era algo surrealista. Chocarte 2 veces con la misma persona en el mismo día y acabar discutiendo por una mancha, un vibrador, y no sé que tonterías más. Así que seguí andando hacia casa pensando en el día tan extraño que estaba teniendo. Y todavía me quedaba lo peor. La fiesta. Mierda, tengo que ir a terminar de arreglarme, y Rose y Emmett me pasan a recoger en un par de horas.

Emmett era novio de Rosalie desde hacía ya 2 años, era enorme, medía 1.90 metros, moreno, musculoso y sobre todo loco. Era un amor, era un poco bruto, pero era el más cariñoso del mundo y adoraba a Rose. Él decía que era su alma gemela, y por supuesto la mujer más bella que jamás había conocido. Le queríamos con locura, tanto Alice como yo caímos rendidas a sus pies el día que le conocimos, no nos dio tiempo ni a presentarnos y ya nos estaba abrazando y llamándonos por nuestros nombres, decía que Rose le había hablado tanto de nosotras que parecía que nos conocía de toda la vida. Era un niño grande, encantador.

Guau Mon Amour, estás impresionante!

Hola Emmett, gracias, tú también estás muy guapo con ese smoking.

Lo sé, lo sé, ya sabes que a mi me sienta todo como un guante – dijo sonriendo – Tendrías que verme desnudo, gano muchísimo – y se colocó bien la chaqueta.

Por Dios Em no gracias, si te veo desnudo seguro que te ataco, y no me gustaría vérmelas con Rose – y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Por mi no hay problema, mientras solo mires y no toques! – dijo con tono despreocupado.

Rosalie estás espectacular.

Gracias Bells, tú también lo estás.

Bueno, bueno, dejemos los cumplidos, tengo ganas de fiesta! - dijo Emmett levantando el puño como si estuviese en un concierto.

Por cierto, ¿dónde están Alice y Jasper? – pregunté.

Iban algo retrasados por lo que ellos iban directos – me explicó Rose – así que en marcha.

Página 5 de 5


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Llegamos al hotel Sheridan, y todo estaba espectacular. Yo creo que incluso mejor que el año anterior. El salón era inmenso, con 2 enormes lámparas de araña colgando de cada extremo del salón. Y como buen anfitrión, Carlisle Cullen estaba en la entrada acompañado por su mujer para darnos la bienvenida.

— Buenas noches Señor y señora Cullen – dijo Rose con su mejor sonrisa.

— Buenas noches Señorita Hale – saludó Carlisle Cullen – como siempre está usted espectacular.

—Muchas gracias.¿Se acuerda de mi novio Emmett Macarthy?

—Por supuesto, buenas noches Señor Macarthy, es un placer volver a verle.

—Buenas noches señor Cullen, el placer es mío. Señora Cullen, está usted impresionante.

—Gracias joven, pero al lado de su novia no hay mucho que hacer.

La señora Cullen, Esme como quería que la llamaran, es una mujer impresionante, y no solo por su belleza, porque aún a su edad era muy guapa y elegante por supuesto, pero destacaba entre los invitados por su saber estar, su inteligencia y su simpatía. Era decoradora de interiores, y su gusto no solo destacaba en ese campo, todo lo que ella hacía tenía un toque exquisito.

—Buenas noches señorita Swan – oí decir al señor Cullen – este año llega usted puntual, y muy bella por cierto.

—Gracias Señor Cullen, y buenas noches a ustedes también, señora Cullen, está usted muy guapa.

—Llámame Esme querida, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen señora Cullen, esa siempre ha sido mi suegra! – dijo con un tono de broma mirando a su marido con cariño.

Todos nos reímos por su comentario, siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa perfecta en su perfecta cara con forma de corazón. Su pelo castaño recogido en un moño le hacía parecer más joven de lo que era y su sincera sonrisa transmitía sinceridad.

—Pasad chicos y disfrutad de la fiesta. Y no os olvidéis pujar por alguno de los objetos donados. Este año tenemos grandes cosas, mejor que el año pasado.

—Gracias señor Cullen, lo haremos encantados – dijo Rosalie.

Y seguimos hacia el interior del salón, donde todos los invitados estaban ya con sus copas y charlando animadamente. En cuestión de segundos Emmett ya nos había traído unas copas de champán.

—Tomad guapetonas, que esos dos cuerpos serranos no pasen sed – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias Em, pero creo que si empiezo a beber champán desde el minuto cero voy a acabar durmiendo la mona en mitad de la pista, y eso no da muy buena imagen delante de los jefes! – le dije sonriendo.

—Venga Bella, no seas sosa – dijo Rose – una copa no te va a hacer daño. Además, tenemos demasiados compañeros impresentables como para que nadie se fije en como vas.

—Ok, dame esa copa grandullón.

—Bellitaaaaaa! – oí gritar a mi espalda.

—Alice cariño! – la dije abrazándola – estás impresionante.

—Gracias – dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para que la viéramos bien – Tú también, y eso que pensé que finalmente te rajarías y no traerías el vestido que elegimos! Te sienta de miedo. Rose! Como siempre estás divina.

—Gracias Alice, lo mismo digo.

—¿Y yo que? – gritó Emmett todo ofendido.

—Estás espectacular Em, el traje te sienta como un guante – soltó Jasper, el novio de Alice – te resalta los pómulos.

—Oh Jazz, tú también estás imponente – dijo Em con voz de mujer – el negro te hace parecer más delgado, y tú figura se ve más alta y estilizada.

—Menos guasa – soltó Rose.

—Hola Jasper, ¿Cómo estás? – le saludé dándole un beso.

—Muy bien Bella, gracias. Además muy bien acompañado – dijo mirándonos a las tres.

Jasper Whitlock, era el novio de Alice desde la universidad. Ella decía que había sido amor a primera vista, que cuando le vio supo que era su hombre. Era alto y delgado, con el pelo un poco largo y despeinado. Era tímido y daba serenidad a la alocada Alice, eran completamente diferentes, por eso encajaban a la perfección, se complementaban el uno al otro.

—Vamos a bailar! – dijo Alice.

—Yo mejor me quedo en la barra – dije con mi mejor cara.

—De eso nada – dijo Rose – Todos a bailar.

Y así es como pasamos la mayor parte de la fiesta. Bailando y bebiendo champán, vino, champán, vino. Entre el alcohol y el baile empezaba a sentirme fuera de mí. Estaba comportándome como Alice y Rose, y yo no era así, pero me lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Me di cuenta que estaba ya un poco mareada y que lo mejor era salir a tomar el aire, así que decidí irme un rato a uno de los balcones. Para acortar y no atravesar todo el salón, opté por uno de los pasillos interiores que pasaban cerca de las cocinas. Iba riéndome recordando los extraños movimientos de Emmett al bailar, y Jasper intentando copiarle cuando me choqué con alguien y me caí de culo al suelo.

—Lo sabía, sabía que iba a acabar por el suelo – grité.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien – refunfuñé desde el suelo.

—¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

—No tranquilo puedo yo sola, son estos malditos tacones, no son muy estables – entonces miré hacia arriba y le vi. Era él, el del café, con quien me había chocado 2 veces. Me estaba mirando divertido.

—Esto de acabar por los suelos se está convirtiendo en una costumbre no?

—Muy gracioso. Yo diría más bien que tirarme al suelo se está convirtiendo en tú pasatiempo.

—Te recuerdo que no soy yo quien iba otra vez mirando para otro lado – me dijo algo más serio.

—Ah no! Esta vez iba perfectamente centrada, has sido tú quien no me ha visto – dije con toda la seriedad de la que fui capaz mientras me ponía en pie.

—Venga, si acabas de decir que han sido los tacones.

—No confundas, estos tacones son un peligro, pero ando perfectamente con ellos – le miré lo más dignamente que pude mientras me ponía derecha, y daba unos pasos para que viera lo bien que andaba – ves, los domino a la perfección! – le dije seriamente, y entonces vi que estaba sonriendo.

Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, me quedé mirándole sin decir nada. Bajo las luces del pasillo se veía muy guapo. Pero que hago, otra vez mirándole como una tonta.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién eres y quien te ha invitado? Es una fiesta privada – dije intentando sonar seria aunque la verdad es que sonó un poco pedante.

—Estoy echando una mano en la cocina y revisando que todo esté correcto – me dijo serio.

—Pues yo no te veo precisamente ayudando, estar pululando por los pasillos y tirando a los invitados al suelo no lo llamaría yo trabajar!

—Iba de camino al salón y te has chocado conmigo! – dijo algo molesto – así que no tengo que disculparme. Además, ¿qué haces tú en este pasillo? Es zona exclusiva de la cocina y camareros, deberías estar bailando y bebiendo champán con el resto de invitados! – y lo dijo en tono despectivo.

—¿Tienes algún problema con los invitados de esta fiesta? – le miré con enfado.

—No ninguno.

—Pues deja que te diga, que es una fiesta benéfica, y no todos somos hijos de papá. La mayoría somos trabajadores de la empresa Cullen Architectures y estamos donando nuestro sueldo por una buena causa.

—Lo sé, sé que es una fiesta benéfica y la causa a la que va destinada – me respondió muy serio.

—Pues no lo parece. El señor Cullen, que es quien organiza la fiesta, es una grandísima persona, y no es ningún estirado que organiza fiestas para divertirse sin más, ni para sus amiguitos. Él dona todo el dinero recaudado a los niños, a lo niños con cáncer! – le grité.

—Te repito que sé perfectamente el motivo de esta fiesta y quien es el Señor Cullen y no es necesario que me grites.

—No estoy gritando, pero no me gusta que me miren como si fuera una barbie enfundada en su caro vestido a la que no le importa una mierda lo demás.

—Y dale, que yo no he dicho eso. Sólo he dicho que no deberías estar aquí.

—Sí, sí, sí, claro. Me has mirado como si fuera una de esas pijas magníficas que van dónde quieren sin importarles nada el resto. Yo no soy así. Me han obligado a ponerme este estúpido vestido y a asistir a la fiesta, pero a pesar de todo eso, la causa por la que se celebra me parece de lo más honorable, y todavía hay gente en el mundo que se preocupa por los demás – no podía parara de hablar, el maldito champán, o el vino habían hecho en mí más efecto del que yo pensaba.

—Tranquilízate por favor, no era mi intención ofenderte.

—Pues lo has hecho! – y le miré poniendo cara de indignada.

—Y tú a mi diciendo que no hago bien mi trabajo! Y sólo por chocarme contigo! Mejor dicho, porque tú te has chocado conmigo! – y me miró de una manera tan intensa que me quedé sin aliento.

Acababa de criticarle sin conocerle si quiera, y todo por ir por dónde no debía ir, y con una copas de más encima. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me comportaba como una idiota? Él no había hecho nada y ya le estaba tachando de hipócrita por criticar a todos los estirados de la fiesta, a los que yo misma había criticado muchas veces. Oh Dios mío, soy una imbécil.

—Lo siento – me disculpé – no debería haber dicho todo eso. Es el champán, yo no soy así. Pero es que es la tercera vez que acabo por los suelos y mi dignidad está algo tocada – y mientras lo decía me colocaba el vestido que había quedado un poco torcido – No quería ofenderte. Trabajar de camarero o cocinero, lo que sea que hagas, me parece un trabajo más que digno.

—Está bien, creo que yo tampoco he actuado de la mejor manera, lo siento – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Creo que era el momento perfecto para desaparecer. Necesitaba aire, y en ese maldito pasillo no corría ni una pizca de brisa.

—Me marcho, no debo estar aquí. Yo solo buscaba un poco de aire fresco, y me pareció el camino más corto a los balcones.

—Espera, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, seguro. Eh, un placer, espero no volver a chocarme nunca más contigo – y seguí andando.

—Lo mismo digo – le oí decir a mi espalda – Por cierto, ¿esta era tú gran cita?

Me di la vuelta sin saber de qué estaba hablando. Mierda, claro, le había dicho que iba así de arreglada para una cita. Bueno, él lo había dicho y yo solo lo había adornado. No dije nada, lo miré fijamente porque no tenía nada más que decir, eso y que si volvía a abrir la boca seguro que la cagaba. Así que seguí andando y no volví a mirar hacia atrás.

Salí al balcón y entonces respiré. ¿Por qué demonios le había echado en cara al camarero que no sabía hacer su trabajo? ¿Y por qué le había soltado mi discurso sobre los niños con cáncer? No tenía que haberle dicho nada, había sido bastante grosera. Pero es que su sonrisa y su pose, tan, tan, altiva, o sexy no lo sé, me había sacado de mis casillas.

—Bella, estás aquí! – oí gritar a Alice a mi espalda – estábamos buscándote, es hora de pujar, y he visto un colgante que me encanta, tengo que conseguirlo. Y para ti, hay unos libros de literatura antigua que te van como anillo al dedo. Y para Rose ..

—Alice para! Hablas demasiado rápido y mi cerebro no es capaz de asimilar toda la información – le dije poniéndome las manos en la cabeza – y me está entrando dolor de cabeza!

—Sí, sí, yo a eso lo llamo comienzo de resaca.

—Que va, es que es la tercera vez que me caigo hoy de culo al suelo, y ..

—¿Que qué? ¿Que te has vuelto a caer? Bueno yo diría que lo que tendrías que tener es dolor de culo y no de cabeza.

—Alice!

—Vale, vale, y ¿qué ha pasado esta vez? Ha aparecido otra vez el hombre maravilloso de los ojos verde intenso a tirarte más café y reírse de tú estupendo, y hay que añadir, super útil vibrador? – dijo burlonamente.

—Pues sí.

—Eh? No es verdad, es coña no?

—No, no lo es Alice, me he vuelto a chocar con él. Resulta que está trabajando en la cocina de camarero, o cocinero, u organizando el catering, bueno no sé, la cosa es que yo intentaba acortar el camino al balcón para no pasar por medio de la pista, iba por el pasillo interior pensando en mis cosas, y zumba.., me choco con alguien, y para mi sorpresa, era él otra vez.

—No puede ser.

—Y se ha reído en mi cara! – dije indignada – que si me tiro a sus pies, bla, bla,bla – entonces recordé su cara de enfado por el resto de la conversación – y luego le he insultado, le he llamado cínico, bueno no literal, pensé que se estaba metiendo con mi vestido y que los invitados éramos unos pijos, y entonces le he gritado que no tenía ni idea, que quien se creía él que era, y ..

—Eh eh Bella tranquila, respira te estás poniendo roja

—Estoy bien, es que he actuado como una imbécil.

—No te agobies, es el champán, además que más da, seguro que no le vuelves a ver, con 3 casualidades en un mismo día tienes el cupo cumplido para varios años! – y me sonrió guiñándome un ojo. – Vamos, es hora de pujar y los demás nos están esperando.

Al final, y en contra de lo que yo quería, acabé llegando a casa más cargada de lo previsto, a parte de los libros de literatura antiguos, he pujado por unos marcos de fotos de madera negra que Rosalie se empeñó quedarían geniales con las fotos en blanco y negro que nos sacamos la navidad pasada. Y claro, si Rosalie elige algo, Alice no va a ser menos, así que me obligó a pujar también por una foto ampliada de un paisaje en blanco y negro que por supuesto pegaba "de cine" según palabras de la enana con los marcos.

La verdad es que mirándola bien, la foto tenía algo, algo que hacía que no pudiese dejar de mirarla. Era un acantilado, con una playa al fondo. Se veía que hacía viento y llovía, la hierba estaba algo ladeado y las olas a lo lejos parecían que se iban a comer la playa al llegar. Y en un lateral de la foto, como en segundo plano, había un hombre de espaldas contemplándolo. Su pelo algo alborotado, y sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón le daban un aire melancólico, como si llevase allí mucho tiempo esperando algo. No sé, era bonita, era una foto muy bonita.

Por una vez me alegraba de haberme rendido a los deseos de esas 2 locas.

El domingo lo pasé tumbada en el sofá viendo la tele. Tenía bastante dolor de cabeza, lo que me recordó que no volviera a beber champán, es muy peleón, es mejor evitarlo.

Y así había pasado el fin de semana, y mañana vuelta al trabajo, qué horror! Todo el mundo se dedicaría a hablar de la super espectacular fiesta, del vestido de unas y las corbatas de los otros…vamos, que iba a ser largo de cojones. Pero bueno, siempre hay alguna anécdota divertida!

Página 5 de 5


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Lunes, como los odio. Y hoy más. No sé por qué pero me he levantado con una sensación de tristeza, de agobio, vamos con mal pie y con pocas ganas de nada. Además hoy me tocará soportar a todos los de la oficina "pero que guapa iba fulanita", "que vestido tan original llevaba menganita". En fin, que mejor me levanto y me voy a la ducha o llegaré tarde.

Mientras me duchaba no podía quitarme de la cabeza al chico de los ojos verdes con quien, accidentalmente, me había chocado 3 veces, 3 veces! Tuve que repetirlo en voz alta par creérmelo. Eso es demasiada casualidad, no es que me haya cruzado o que le haya visto sin ni siquiera conocerle, es que acabé las 3 veces de culo en el suelo!. Si se lo contase a mi madre seguro que me diría que eso era cosa del destino, y que no podía dejar pasar las señales. Mi madre es una fiel seguidora de la astrología y todas esas cosas raras, todavía me acuerdo de la última vez que me sermoneó sobre eso:

—Bella cariño, es que razonas las cosas demasiado, hay que dejarse llevar más de vez en cuando – me dijo acariciándome el pelo – ay Bella, eres una Virgo de los pies a la cabeza!

—Mamá, no empieces, no estoy de humor.

—Pero es verdad cariño, tú personalidad es exactamente como la definen, reflexionas siempre antes de actuar, a veces incluso buscando cuatro pies al gato. Eres perfeccionista, no te gusta lo desconocido, eres práctica, realista, buscas la seguridad, y siempre en contra del instinto a través de mecanismos de protección. Encerrada en ti misma, todo te lo quedas para ti!

—Vale, vale, mamá ya lo he pillado. Por dios que pareces una de esas de la tele con todo ese vocabulario de pitonisa, qué haces ¿te estudias los horóscopos? – dije con cachondeo.

—Pues sí, me gusta leer sobre este tema, me parece muy interesante, y hay muchas cosas que, aunque no creas, se ven influenciadas por los astros– y me miró con cara seria – no es un tema para reírse.

—No me río mamá, pero es que me estás definiendo como si leyeras un artículo en un periódico, soy mucho más que eso. Y me dejo llevar, no soy tan seria.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo sin pensar?

—ehh..mmm

—Ves, no se te ocurre nada ¿verdad?

—Bueno, pero seguro que hay algo. Además, ya sabes que siempre que estoy con Alice y Rosalie hago un montón de locuras!

—No hija, ellas hacen las locuras y tú solo te ves arrastrada por ellas. Cariño, hay que disfrutar un poco más.

—Y ya disfruto. Me gusta leer, pasear, ver películas antiguas, salir con Alice y Rosalie.

—Ahora eres tú la que parece una de la tele. Hola me llamo Bella y estas son mis aficiones. Busco un chico simpático, que me haga reír, y que le gusten los paseos al atardecer..

—Si, y mis medidas son 90-60-90, llámame estoy caliente!

—Bella! Que poco fina! – me dijo riéndose.

—Es que vamos, parecía que me estabas vendiendo.

—Bueno, en fin, que deberías soltarte el pelo más a menudo. Ya sabes, salir con algún hombre.

—Por fin salió el tema al que querías llegar, ¿verdad?

—No hija, es que desde lo de Jacob no has salido con nadie. Y hay que empezar a ir probando cosas nuevas – y levantó las 2 cejas como insinuando algo – ahora es el mejor momento para aprovechar, conocer gente nueva.

—Sí claro, hoy con uno, mañana con otro, y así hasta que encuentre el sabor que más me gusta!

—Ves, eres una virgo nata, cínica como ninguna.

—Mamá me marcho, tengo que irme, a ver si encuentro un buen semental – me puse la chaqueta y la di un beso. La oí reírse mientras me iba.

Mi madre era auténtica. Aunque no nos parecíamos, siempre teníamos algo de lo que hablar, y aunque no coincidíamos en nada hablar con ella me relajaba mucho. Por cierto, tenía que ir a hacerles una visita que no iba desde la semana pasada, me van a desheredar!

Bueno volviendo a lo que estaba, que si le cuento a mi madre mi experiencia de choques "astrales" del sábado seguro que me diría que es una señal, no una super señal y que seguro que quería decir algo! En fin, lo único que yo creo es que tengo muy mala suerte, porque no solo terminé por los suelos 3 veces, si no que discutí con el mismo tipo 3 veces y la última se me fue de las manos.

Dejé de pensar en tonterías y me arreglé lo mejor que pude. No teníamos que vestir muy formal, pero teníamos que dar una cierta imagen por los clientes. Yo no estaba en contacto directo con ellos, pero aún así, siempre teníamos muchas visitas por la oficina y era mejor ir siempre bien arreglados.

Me puse un traje negro de pantalón y chaqueta, con una camisa blanca y unas botas negras. No es que fuese muy original, pero siempre aciertas con un traje así.

Había quedado para desayunar como todos los lunes, las chicas y yo preferíamos ir juntas desde nuestra cafetería preferida. No pude dejar de pensar en el sábado, y al pasar por la esquina dónde me choqué con él la primera vez le busqué con la mirada. Vamos, ya sería el colmo volver a encontrármelo allí. Pero no, no me lo crucé, pero por ir mirando para dónde no debía metí el pie en un charco mojándome medio pantalón!

—Mierda! Mi traje, ahhhhhhh, esto es empezar bien el lunes – iba hablando sola mientras entraba en la cafetería - Buenos días chicas.

—Buenos días Bella – me saludaron al entrar en la cafetería.

—Traes mala cara, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Rosalie.

—Sí, es que no me he levantado con buen pie. Y para mejorarlo acabo de meter el susodicho pie en un charco. Todo el pantalón mojado! – y se lo enseñé.

—Eso no es mala suerte Bellita, eso es que eres muy despistada – me dijo Alice riéndose – ¿a dónde ibas mirando para no ver el charco?

—La verdad es que iba pensando en el chico con el que me choqué el sábado. Igual me volvía a cruzar con él, me hubiera gustado verle y disculparme otra vez por lo de la fiesta, fui un poco borde.

—¿No será que quieres verle porque te ha gustado?

—Rose, ¿como me va a gustar alguien que no conozco?

—Pues muy fácil, a mi me gustó Jasper sólo con verle a lo lejos, y supe que iba a ser mío para siempre!

—Venga ya Alice, eso es imposible! Sin conocerle y sin hablar con él. Estás loca!

—No estoy loca, ya ves cómo ha terminado mi historia.

—Bueno, es que tú eres un caso a parte.

—Sí claro, ¿no será que la rarita eres tú?

—Ya vale chicas, dejadlo que siempre llegáis a la misma conclusión – nos cortó Rosalie. Ella siempre era la voz que nos ponía en nuestro sitio – y venga, ir moviendo el culo que vamos a llegar tarde.

—Rose es lunes, no nos agobies - dijo Alice haciendo un pucherito.

—Andando, que el lunes pasado llegamos un poco tarde, y no sé a vosotras, pero a mí el señor Cullen ya me estaba esperando para organizar el día – dije levantándome.

—Bueno bueno, no hagamos enfadar al jefe! – dijo Alice llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Menos guasa enana.

—A sus órdenes mi sargento!

Y así entre tonterías llegamos a la oficina, nuestra planta era la 10, yo trabajo en gestión y coordinación de proyectos, de ahí que trabaje directamente con el jefe, ya que él se encarga de revisar todo personalmente. Alice estaba en diseño y Rose en marketing.

—Nos vemos a la hora de comer chicas – les dije despidiéndome a la salida del ascensor.

—Bye Bellita.

Y para mi sorpresa el señor Cullen todavía no había llegado, pero tenía un montón de cosas que organizar, así que sin darme cuenta se me pasó la mañana. Antes de ir a comer tenía que pasar por el despacho de Eleazar, responsable de personal, tenía que recoger unos certificados oficiales que tenía él para incluirlos en el dossier de uno de nuestros últimos proyectos.

Me lo encontré en el pasillo camino a su oficina.

—Hola Eleazar.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, de lunes ya sabes. Venía a por el certificado ISO 9001.

—Es verdad, me dijiste que pasarías hoy a recogerlo. Lo siento tengo que marcharme urgente, me han llamado del colegio, Alec se ha puesto enfermo.

—Vaya, qué faena.

—Si pero puedes cogerlo tú, está en el archivador de la derecha.

—No te preocupes, vete tranquilo que sé dónde está.

—Me voy pitando, hasta luego.

—Que se mejore! – le grité cuando estaba casi ya en el ascensor.

Así que seguí camino a su oficina, estaba más que acostumbrada a tener que buscar yo misma la mayoría de los documentos, Eleazar siempre andaba liado, o en reuniones, o de médicos, parecía que en vez de 2 niños tenía 5. Los mellizos de Eleazar se pasaban el día o enfermos o accidentados, habían pasado ya más veces por urgencias que yo en mis 27 años! y eso que sólo tenían 5!. Pobre hombre, estaba todo el día alterado.

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que entré directamente. Me pegué un susto de muerte cuando vi a un hombre de espaldas mirando algunos papeles.

—Perdone ¿puedo ayudarle? – le dije medio gritando – Aquí no se puede entrar.

—Buenos días – dijo– Busco al señor Denali.

—Cómo ves no está– y le miré directamente. Y entonces todo lo que tenía en la mano se me calló de golpe.

—¿Estás bien? – se me quedó mirando, primero puso cara de asombro y luego sonrió.

—Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no has acabado en el suelo – y miró hacia abajo – no puedo decir lo mismo de todos esos papeles – y sonrió.

—Mejor ellos que yo – dije – además me has asustado, ¿qué haces aquí dentro? es un despacho pri-va-do! - me puse a la defensiva, no sé por qué pero me ponía nerviosa. Me estaba mirando fijamente y yo no era capaz de articular palabra.

—Lo siento, he tocado pero…

—Sí, sí, perdona. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Ah sí que venías a ver al señor Denali, ha tenido que ausentarse, ¿te puedo ayudar yo?, bueno digo, me refiero a si quieres dejarle algún recado, porque claro, yo no trabajo con él, sólo venía a por unos papeles. ¿Es por algún tema de trabajo?¿Era para una entrevista?

—No tranquila, no te preocupes me paso en otro momento.

—Pero puedes dejarme a mí el curriculum, yo se lo doy – y sonreí, cómo si lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—No, ya vuelvo en otro momento.

—Ah claro que tonta, es para cerrar lo del sábado, lo de la fiesta, el catering no?

—Eh? – me miró como si no me entendiese.

—Si, para cobrar el trabajo del sábado, el catering los camareros y todo eso. Yo puedo dejarle el recado, y si me dejas los datos te podemos hacer una transferencia. El trabajo quedó muy bien, estaba todo muy bueno, y vamos el servicio espectacular. Sé que estuve un poco grosera, pero de verdad, hicisteis un buen trabajo, todo muy elegante, vamos genial, de verdad eh? – no podía parar de hablar, que me pasaba!

—No, la verdad es que no vengo por eso precisamente. ¿Y tú quién eres y en que puesto trabajas? – me preguntó algo serio.

—Creo que eso no es de tú incumbencia – respondí.

—Bueno, ya has dejado claro que en este despacho no, y que no eres Eleazar Denali.

—Evidentemente– dije con retintín.

—Eso ya lo veo.

—Pues nada, si no se te ofrece nada más mejor pasas en otro momento – y empecé a recoger los papeles que se me habían caído – ya le diré que ha pasado, me ha dicho usted que era?

—No, no se lo he dicho.

—Perfecto, le diré que el señor "noselohedicho" ha venido a verle y que volverá en otro momento – y le mostré la puerta.

Se me quedó mirando bastante serio. No sé si estaba enfadado, alucinado o qué. La verdad es que no suelo ser así de borde, pero tenía algo que me ponía nerviosa, su forma de mirarme tan directamente, con tanta seguridad, no sé, me estaba irritando.

—Muy bien, volveré entonces en otro momento – y salió de la oficina. – Gracias, señorita..?

—Swan, señorita Swan – dije levantando la cabeza.

—Gracias señorita Swan, ha sido usted muy amable.

Inclinó la cabeza como despidiéndose, me volvió a mirar y se marchó hacia al ascensor.

Me quedé allí de pie mirando cómo se marchaba, cómo una tonta!. La verdad es que él no tenía por qué haber entrado en el despacho, pero yo no tenía que haber sido tan borde. Y lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a discutir con él por nada. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Bella, estás aquí, venga que llevamos ya un rato esperándote – Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Rose, lo siento, tenía que coger unos papeles.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ehhh, no lo sé, me acaba de pasar algo surrealista.

—Sí venga, surrealista pero bonito no?

—Ja,ja, muy graciosa Rosalie.

—Venga, dime que te has chocado con Hugh Grant y te ha tirado el zumo!

—No, con él no, pero me he vuelto a encontrar con el del café, con el imponente hombre de los ojos verdes.

—sí ya, no me lo creo.

—Estaba en el despacho de Eleazar, te lo juro Rose, era él. Y no sé por qué, pero he acabado echándole! Vamos, sólo me ha faltado darle una patada en el culo y decirle que no vuelva!

—Nooo! es coña – y me miró divertida – es demasiada casualidad. ¿Y qué hacía aquí?

—No sé, supongo que por algún tema de la fiesta del sábado, no me lo ha querido decir el muy cretino. Encima va y me pregunta que dónde trabajo yo! y a él que le importa.

—Eh, eh Bella relájate, supongo que no será para tanto.

—Es que, no sé, le he mirado y me he puesto nerviosa, y .., en fin, vamos a comer, no quiero hablar más del tema.

—Sí ya, espera que se lo cuente a Alice, va a alucinar.

—No, ni se te ocurra – le grité mientras salía disparada hacia el ascensor detrás de ella.

—Venga Bells, para una vez que te pasa algo interesante déjanos disfrutar un poco!

Y así nos pasamos toda la comida. La verdad es que cada vez que se lo contaba me lo creía menos. Vaya casualidad. Espero no volver a verle, y si lo hago espero comportarme con algo más de tranquilidad y madurez, por dios "el señor "noselohedicho" ha venido a verle" cómo se me ocurre decirle eso, ha sonado a niña de colegio. Y Swan, señorita Swan, ni que fuese un agente secreto de incógnito todo orgulloso de serlo!. En fin, el tema iba a traer cola, esas 2 petardas no me iban a dejar olvidarme de ello.

Página 6 de 6


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Qué ganas tenía de que se terminara el día, la verdad es que no había conseguido concentrarme en toda la tarde. Después de la comida, en la que Alice y Rose me habían acribillado a preguntas y en la que habíamos desvariado un rato sobre mi encuentro desafortunado con el señor impertinente, volvimos al trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello, así que no era capaz de prestar atención a nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Así era mejor no hacer nada!, lo iba a tener que volver a revisar mañana. Por lo que, en cuanto llegó la hora de salir, en vez de quedarme un rato más como hacía la mayoría de días, preferí marcharme.

—Guapetona!

—Por dios Emmett! Qué susto, un día de estos me voy a quedar en el sitio.

—¿No será porque siempre vas un poco despistada Bellita? – me dijo sonriéndome.

—Noooooo, yo nunca!. Que, ¿vienes a buscar a Rose?

—Sí, vamos a hacer unas compras. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, uno de estos días me tienes que acompañar a comprar el regalo de Rosalie.

—Es verdad, su cumpleaños en 2 semanas. ¿y que tenías pensado?

—No sé, quiero comprarle algo especial, ¿te ha dicho algo que quiera?

—No, la verdad es que no ha dicho nada. Bueno, tú deja que ya intento sacarle algo sin que se de cuenta. Y si no Alice se encarga que con ella no falla.

—Hablando de Alice, ¿sabes si está todavía por aquí? Tengo que coordinar con ella lo de la fiesta. Uhhh, qué ganas, fiestaaaaa!

—Estás como una cabra! – le dije – bueno yo me marcho, te dejo, hablamos para lo del regalo.

—Au revoir mon amour! – e hizo una reverencia.

Me marché riéndome, Emmett siempre conseguía hacerme reír. La verdad es que Rose tiene mucha suerte, es un tipo estupendo, un poco loco pero es perfecto para ella.

Iba ya camino a casa y entonces me acordé de Tony's y "el mejor café de la ciudad", así que decidí desviarme un poco y pasar a probarlo.

El sitio estaba bien, estaba decorado moderno pero con toques antiguos, haciendo que pareciese una cafetería de toda la vida pero modernizada.

Me senté en la barra, no me gustaba sentarme en una mesa cuando iba sola, no sé, es una manía, la barra es como más de paso, tomas algo y te marchas, sentarte en una mesa sola con tú café me parece un poco triste.

—Hola, me pones un café con leche largo de café por favor?

—Ahora mismo se lo pongo.

—Gracias.

Me lo pusieron en una taza grande, tipo desayuno, la verdad es que tenía buena pinta, con bastante espuma como a mí me gusta, pero con poca leche. Le eché el azúcar y esperé para no quemarme, recordaba que la vez que me lo tiraron por encima estaba bastante calentito!

Mmm, está muy bueno la verdad, pensé para mí.

—Qué opinas, ¿es el mejor café de la ciudad o no? – me dijo alguien a mi derecha.

—¿Perdona? – y entonces le vi. Estaba sentado a mi lado, y no me había dado cuenta. Se había quitado el traje que llevaba a la mañana, ahora vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

—Digo que si te gusta el café.

—Bueno, no está mal, se deja beber, pero creo que el mejor café lo sirven en "Brendans".

—No lo conozco.

—No? Pues lleva abierta más de 10 años, y no solo tiene el mejor café, sirven los mejores desayunos de la zona.

—Bueno, tendré que ir a probarlo un día, pero no lo creo – dijo sonriendo y tomando un poco de café de su taza.

—Me extraña que no lo conozcas, ¿no eres de aquí?

—Sí, pero hace ya un tiempo que vivo en el extranjero, bueno vivía, ahora ya he vuelto.

—Ah, así que hace 10 años que te marchaste.

—No, hace 4 años, pero antes no me iba mucho el café y la verdad es que no pisaba muchas cafeterías!

—¿No te iba el café? – Le miré extrañada – eso es imposible, el buen cafetero lo es desde siempre.

—Bueno, no tiene por qué ser así – me dijo algo ofendido.

—Vale, vale, cierto, perdona.

Y se quedó callado. Estaba pensativo, miraba la taza cómo si fuese a descubrir algo oculto en ella. Aquel silencio era demasiado incómodo, la situación era incómoda, y extraña, tenía que decir algo, y a poder ser que no fuese una tontería.

—Hola, me llamo Bella. – sí señor, eso es ser original e inteligente.

—Bella?

—Sí, de Isabella.

—Pensé que te llamabas Swan, señorita Swan! – le miré con mala cara – vale, vale. Hola, yo soy Edward.

—Encantada Edward – y me reí.

—¿Te hace gracia mi nombre?

—No, no, perdona, es sólo que pensaba que por fin puedo poner nombre a la persona que consiguió que mi culo fuera a parar al suelo 3 veces en el mismo día! Ahora ya puedo llamar a mis moratones, Edward I, Edward II y Edward III – y lo dije en voz alta, no por dios!

—¿Qué puedes llamar a tus moratones qué?

—Sí, moratones, esas cosas moradas, que luego se tornan a verdosas y amarillentas, que te salen en la piel cuando te pegas con algo- y señalé hacia mi culo.

—Gracias, por fin alguien me explica lo que son esas odiosas manchas! Mira que no saberlo – y se llevó la mano al pelo, despeinándolo un poco más.

—Ja, Ja, muy gracioso.

—Yo? Ahora el gracioso soy yo, gracias!

Y otra vez silencio. Muy bien Bella, tú siempre tan simpática. ¿Por qué no podía mantener una conversación normal como todo hijo de vecino? No, yo tenía que ser irónica, si es que mi madre tiene razón, siempre estoy a la defensiva. Bella respira.

—Así que moratones eh? – me dijo sin mirarme.

—Sí bueno, es que tengo la piel muy sensible, al mínimo roce se me queda la marca.

—Bueno, pues siento haber sido culpable de Edward II, pero los otros 2 fueron de tú cosecha, así que deberías llamarlos Isabella I e Isabella II.

—Bella, es Bella no me gusta que me llamen Isabella – ya estoy otra vez – ok, tienes razón, 2 llevan mi nombre!

—Pues a mí me gusta.

—eh?

—Tu nombre, Isabella, me gusta – y me miró con una media sonrisa que me dejó sin palabras.

—Bueno, es que de pequeña me acostumbré a que todo el mundo me llamara Bella, y la única que no me llamaba así era mi abuela, y todavía me acuerdo de cada vez que íbamos de visita "Isabella no corras por la casa", "Isabella recoge todo eso", "Isabella no molestes al gato, "Isabellaaaaaa," – e imité el gritito que solía hacer mi abuela – le cogí manía.

—Pues suena bien, Isabella.

—Deja ya de decirlo, por favor, empiezo a ver a una señora con gafas y pelo blanco en mi cabeza – y entonces me acordé cuando dejé escapar al gato y me entró la risa, bueno mejor dicho, un ataque de risa y no podía parar de reírme. Me estaba mirando como si estuviese loca, bueno, él y unos cuantos más en el bar – Perdona, me estaba acordando de una historia que me pasó hace mucho.

—Con tú abuela supongo- estaba un poco alucinado.

—Sí, después de llevar todo el día oyendo "Isabella cuidado con el gato, que se va a escapar", "Isabella, el gato", cogí el gato le abrí la puerta y lo lancé a la calle. Así ya no se escapa, pensé!. Pero la abuela no pensó lo mismo, creo que estuvo gritándome durante semanas. Así que no, no me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi nombre completo.

—Pobre abuela, y pobre gato – dijo mirándome.

—Y pobre yo que me aburría como un hongo.

—Sí bueno, pero el gato no tenía la culpa. Veo que ya venías cabezona desde pequeña.

—¿Qué?, yo no soy cabezona.

—Hombre, yo diría que un poco sí no?

—Pues no, no lo soy – y le miré directamente a los ojos.

Y me quedé sin habla. Eran grandes y de un verde esmeralda que no había visto nunca. Las pestañas eran muy largas y del mismo color que su pelo, castaño cobrizo. Seguimos mirándonos un rato, y ninguno decía nada. Me estaba quedando atontada, menos mal que sonó mi móvil y me sacó del trance.

—Hola Alice.

—Bella, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, igual que hace 2 horas – le dije riéndome.

—Ja, ja, tú siempre tan graciosa.

—Vale, vale.

—Oye te llamaba porque he hablado con Emmett y necesita ayuda para el regalo de Rose.

—Lo sé, me encontré con él a la salida, estaba esperando a Rose.

—Pues creo que tengo una gran idea - y la oí dar saltitos al otro lado del teléfono – ¿te acuerdas de que hace unos meses estuvimos viendo unas revistas de viajes y hoteles?

—Sí, me acuerdo.

—Recuerdas que a Rose le encantó aquel pequeño hotel rural situado a un par de horas de Seattle,¿cómo se llamaba el pueblo?

—Forks.

—Era algo así como Flaus, o – seguía hablando sin escucharme.

—Alice, te he dicho que era en Forks – y le grité al teléfono.

—Eso, en Forks. Pues seguro que le encantaría pasar allí un fin de semana.

—Me gusta. De vez en cuando Alice tienes buenas ideas –y me reí.

—Ehhh! Que yo siempre tengo buenas ideas!

—Si ya, como el año que se te ocurrió regalarle unas entradas para el boxeo!

—Y le gustó un montón – me dijo con voz de inocente.

—Alice, eso es lo que ella dijo, pero la verdad es que dudo que disfrutase mucho!

—Bueno, bueno, pero esta idea está genial, que te parece, ¿llamo a Em y se lo digo? necesito la revista, ¿o te acuerdas tú del nombre?

—Lo buscamos mañana en internet, no te preocupes. Y sí, puedes ir llamando a Emmett, seguro que le encanta la idea.

—Y nosotras podríamos regalarle algo que vaya a juego, unas maletas, o algo así – estaba empezando a coger carrerilla, y eso en Al es malo.

—Alice ¿te importa que lo hablemos mañana? ahora estoy un poco liada – me acababa de dar cuenta que estaba hablando hacía nada con el "impertinente".

—Pero Bells, ¿no estás en casa? ¿Dónde estás que oigo ruido? – y ahí estaba el famoso interrogatorio de la enana.

—Ahora no puedo hablar, mañana nos vemos enana.

—Pero Bella.

—Adios Al – y colgué.

Me giré y allí estaba sentado, seguía mirando la taza cómo si fuese a desaparecer!

—Perdona, una amiga.

—eh?

—Nada, nada.

Y el maldito silencio de nuevo. Ahora fue su móvil el que sonó sacándonos a los 2 de nuestros pensamientos.

—Sí? Hola. Sí estoy bien. Tomando un café.¿Ahora? Si, no pasa nada, estoy allí en media hora. De acuerdo, un beso.

Guardó el móvil, se bebió lo que quedaba de café y se levantó.

—Bueno, Isabella, un placer. Ha sido muy interesante no verte por los suelos, para variar – y sonrió.

—Muy gracioso, pero que muy gracioso! Y llámame Bella, Be-lla, B-E-L-L-A – le deletree cómo si fuera un niño.

—Hasta la próxima B-E-L-L-A, ¿lo he dicho bien?

—Ja, Ja, Ja – fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Sonrió y se marchó. Me quedé sentada mirando la puerta, no sé, pensaba que igual se daba la vuelta y me pedía el teléfono, o me decía que prefería quedarse conmigo y no ir a su cita. Pero lógicamente no lo hizo. Edward, se llamaba Edward, ahora ya le podía llamar Edward el impresentable. No, pero no lo era, parecía simpático. Había que reconocer que el chico tenía su gracia y que era bastante guapo. "Hasta la próxima", sí claro, seguro que nos volvemos a encontrar, aunque la verdad, podía venir a tomar cafés más a menudo, estaba muy bueno, el café digo.

Y riéndome yo sola, me tomé mi café, se estaba bien allí sentada. Y por una vez no me importaba estar sola. No tenía prisa, me iba a quedar allí un buen rato más.

Página 6 de 6


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Llegué a casa sobre las 20, sin darme cuenta me había pasado más tiempo del previsto en la cafetería. Tony's, me parece que a partir de hoy se iba a convertir en uno de mis lugares favoritos.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Edward. Sonaba bien, llamarle por su nombre en vez del tipo de los ojazos verdes, o el impresentable con el que me había chocado, no sé, Edward, me gustaba, el nombre claro. Y su forma de llamarme Isabella, hacía mucho tiempo que no me gustaba mi nombre completo, pero la verdad es que diciéndolo él no sonaba tan mal.

Sonó el teléfono sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Diga?

—Hola cariño!

—Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien cielo, ¿y tú?

—Bien, como siempre.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta del sábado? No me llamaste para contarme nada!

—Pues bien, la verdad es que estuvo más entretenida que otros años. Ah! tienes que venir a casa a ver lo que compré en la subasta, seguro que te gusta.

—¿Y que es lo que has comprado? Mejor dicho, ¿qué es lo que Alice y Rosalie te obligaron a comprar? – y se oyó una risita de fondo.

—Oye! Que yo también tengo iniciativa sabes? – Intenté sonar seria pero no lo conseguí – Está bien, yo compré un libro antiguo y ellas me obligaron a comprar unos marcos y una fotografía – acabé por confesar.

—Ya decía yo.

—Vale, vale, no hace falta que lo repitas!. La foto seguro que te encanta. Es en blanco y negro, un paisaje de costa, pero con lluvia, no sé, es así como melancólica, me gusta.

—Pues entonces es como tú!

—Mamá no empieces.

—Vale cariño. Por cierto, ¿vienes a comer el sábado?, te echamos de menos, hace una semana que no te vemos.

—Por supuesto, yo también tenía pensado ir a visitaros.

—Genial, te esperamos entonces. Qué? No hombre no seas pesado!

—Mamá, ¿qué dices?

—No, hablaba con tú padre, que me está diciendo que a ver si le puedes traer unos Cds que no tiene ninguno y quiere grabar no sé qué, tú ni caso, no se te ocurra traerle nada!

—Dile que no se preocupe, que tengo unos cuantos en casa y ya le llevo.

—No le hagas caso Bella, no le traigas nada. Que no Charlie, que no seas pesado, ay pero..

—Bella cariño!

—Hola papá, ¿cómo estás?

—Aquí peleándome con tú madre. Oye no tendrás unos Cds de sobra no? Ya sabes, ando grabando algo de música para el coche, y no tengo ninguno.

—No te preocupes, yo te llevo.

—Gracias hija.

—O mejor, ¿por qué no te pasas por aquí entre semana y los coges? Así aprovechamos y me cuelgas una foto que compré el otro día. Ya sabes que soy un poco torpe con lo que a bricolaje se refiere.

—Vale genial, yo me paso entonces. Nos vemos cariño, te paso con tú madre.

—Hija, que pesado es este hombre, ya le dije yo que fuera él el otro día y que se los comprara, pero él prefiere que se los traigas tú.

—No pasa nada mamá, yo tengo un montón, y si no cojo alguno del trabajo. Además, he aprovechado para decirle que venga a colgar la foto que he comprado.

—Sí mejor que lo haga él y no cojas tú el taladro.

—Oye, que si me pongo soy muy capaz!

—Sí sí, capaz de hacerte un agujero en el dedo! – y se echó a reír – no se te da muy bien ese tipo de cosas.

—A mí se me da bien todo ya lo sabes.

—Por supuesto cariño, nunca lo pondría en duda!

—Mamá te dejo están llamando al timbre, mañana hablamos de acuerdo?

—Claro cielo, un beso.

—Un beso.

Y salí corriendo a ver quien era a estas horas, pero no vi la mesita de la entrada y me pegué con la esquina en la pierna.

—Joder! Qué daño, ahhhhh - ¿Quién es?

—Belliiiiii

—Alice, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? Por tú culpa me acabo de pegar un ostión con la mesita, no puedo ni mover la pierna! – estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

—Ábreme venga.

Diez segundos después ya la tenía en la puerta de casa. No sé cómo lo hace, pero sube los 3 pisos a velocidad sobrehumana, empiezo a pensar que esta chica no es normal.

—Hola Bella.

—Pasa Alice – dije desde el sofá.

—¿Qué haces?

—Poniéndome pomada para golpes, me acabo de pegar con la esquina de la mesita.

—Pobreeeciiiiita- e hizo un pucherito.

—Menos coña, qué duele un montón.

—Claro, cómo hoy no te habías caído al suelo has dicho, voy a pegarme con la mesa. Es a moratón por día no? – dijo mientras se reía.

—Eso es, los voy contando y si no llego al cupo establecido de ostiones al mes pues me voy pegando con los muebles para llegar.

—Eso debe ser, ya decía yo, Bella no puede ser tan torpe por que sí!

—Si claro, igual que si no te echo de mi casa 5 o 6 veces al mes no duermo tranquila, así que, largo!

—Ja, Ja, Ja..- por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo a la tarde que me has colgado?

—No te he colgado Alice, es que no era un buen momento para hablar.

—Para hablar conmigo no hay malos momentos – dijo levantando la cabeza toda digna.

—Lo sé lo sé, pero es que estaba tomando un café y charlando con Edward.

—Eh? ¿Quién es Edward?

—Mi amante.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído, es mi amante secreto, y después de tener sexo loco y desenfrenado nos sentamos a tomar café y charlamos.

—Venga Bells, no me vaciles. ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

—Pues eso, estaba con Edward – dije intentando no reírme.

—Vale, supongamos que ese tal Edward existe – dijo suspirando – y quien coño es Edward?

—Joder que mala leche tienes para lo enana que eres.

—Uno, no soy enana. Dos no tengo mala leche, y tres, mmm, vale no hay tres pero venga porfa bella, cuéntamelo ya! – ahora estaba sacando su táctica de persuasión por pena, ponía cara de niño pequeño, ojitos tiernos y ya está, lo conseguía.

—Edward es con quien me he chocado, el impresentable, el de los ojazos y sonrisa sexy!

—Noooo!

—Siiiiiiiii —dije imitando su cara y su tono.

—¿Y como es que estabas tomando un café con él? ¿Y dónde? ¿Y por qué? ¿Es simpático?.

—Alice me he perdido, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

—Bella por favor —y me tiró uno de los cojines del sofá.

—Está bien. Bueno, pues resulta que al salir de la oficina, se me ocurrió ir a probar el café de la cafetería que él me recomendó la primera vez que nos chocamos.

—¿En qué estabas pensando para acordarte de esa cafetería? Ibas pensando en él —dijo saltando del sofá.

—¿Me dejas contar la historia sin interrumpir?

—Vale, vale, sigue.

—Bueno, pues eso, que fui a probar el café, tenía curiosidad. Y vale sí, estaba pensando en él, pero ¿Cómo quieres que no piense en él después de todas las veces que me he chocado o cruzado con él!. Bueno eso, que me fui hasta allí. El sitio está bien, es chulo. Me senté y estaba probando el café cuando de repente me preguntaron si era o no el mejor café de la ciudad. Y allí estaba, sentado a mi derecha, sonriendo. Y empezamos a hablar. Y por fin, después de varios encontronazos nos presentamos.

—Ahhh, qué bonito. Y qué más.

—Nada más, que se llama Edward, que ha estado viviendo en el extranjero, que le gusta mi nombre completo, que nos interrumpiste la conversación, y que luego le llamó su novia, o eso creo.

—Novia? Y yo nunca interrumpo!

—Nooo, tú nunca… .Bueno, que cuando colgué contigo le sonó el móvil. Fue una conversación corta, pero le dijo que iba para allí en media hora. No sé, así que supongo que sería una chica, digo yo.

—Si o su abuela, su madre, su hermana o su jefe! Tú también.

—Y nada más. Cuando colgó se marchó —dije pensativa.

—Bueno, pues ahora habrá que volver a esa cafetería a ver si te lo vuelves a encontrar.

—Sí claro!

—Como que no lo habías pensado tú, no te digo!

—Pues no, y si vuelvo será por el sitio y el café, que por cierto estaba bastante bueno.

—Sí, sí, ahora será el café —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno ya, dejemos de hablar de él. Y por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

—Ah, pues para hablar del cumpleaños de Rose. Es que Emmett está histérico y me está volviendo loca!

—No me digas. Y ¿es solo Em el que está histérico?

—No lo dirás por mí, soy la calma personificada! —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

—Sí sí, todo calma y tranquilidad ¿Entonces por qué estás dando saltitos en mi sofá? —le dije tirándole de vuelta el cojín que ella me había tirado.

—Ahh, vale, es que mi idea del fin de semana es cojonuda! A Emmett le ha encantado. Además, se nos ha ocurrido algo genial.

—Uy que miedito me dais vosotros 2 ideando cosas.

—Qué no ya verás, te cuento. Alquilaría la casa para todo el fin de semana, desde el viernes. Pero antes de que ellos lleguen, tú y yo nos adelantaríamos para decorar todo en plan super romántico.

—Espera espera, ¿cómo que nos adelantaríamos? Sabéis que es un fin de semana para 2 y no para 4 verdad?

—Déjame seguir Bella — y el cojín volvió a volar por encima de la mesa estampándose en mi cara.

—Au, Alice.

—Bueno pues lo que iba diciendo. El hotel no está muy lejos, como a una hora o así, así que podíamos ir, aprovechamos para hacer una excursión y unas compras que seguro que en ese pueblito encontramos tiendas chulas.

—Alice te vuelves a desviar.

—Vale, vale. Bueno que podríamos poner velas, rosas, champán y la cena en el hotel, para que cuando ellos lleguen al entrar esté todo espectacular. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bueno, no sé, un poco cursi no?

—Pero qué dices, es super romántico!

—Es broma, es broma, es una genial idea Al.

—Síiii, lo sabía, sabía que te iba a encantar —y empezó a saltar encima del sofá.

—Si pero deja de saltar o voy a tener que comprarme un sofá nuevo.

—Además podíamos aprovechar para ver el pueblo, cenar por ahí los 4.

—Pero Alice, como vamos a cenar con ellos!

—No hombre, yo me refería a Jasper, Edward, tú y yo.

—¿Qué? Si venga, cómo que Edward. Alice que sólo le conozco de 10 minutos.

—Da igual, le podemos invitar, seguro que le encanta.

—Si claro, la próxima vez que le vea, le puedo decir, "hola, qué tal todo, te acuerdas de mi? Por cierto quieres venir a pasar la tarde del viernes conmigo y con mi amiga la pirada y su noviete?" Seguro que dice que sí.

—Así dicho no suena bien, pero si hablas algo más con él, quien sabe…. Además, se ve que te gusta, y mucho.

—Sí, estoy loquita por él, es el futuro padre de mis hijos! —dije besando al cojín haciendo que besaba a alguien.

—Ya, tú di que no pero yo sé lo que digo. Y deja de babear el cojín! —dijo saltando y quitándomelo de las manos.

—Oye, es mi cojín y lo babeo si me da la gana! Y devuélvemelo —y al ir a quitárselo me resbalé y me caí del sofá —Auuuuuu mi culo!

—Ja, ja, ja..eso te pasa por cínica, es el mal carma.

—Largo! Vete a casa Alice, eres tú la que me da mala suerte —le dije desde el suelo.

—Ya me voy!

—Hasta mañana enana.

—Hasta mañana gruñona.

Y se marchó dejándome en el suelo. Y aunque el golpe dolía no pude dejar de reírme, soy demasiado torpe o es que me ha guiñado un tuerto, que mala suerte!. Y entonces me acordé de él, de Edward, y de su mirada. Ah, deja de pensar en él, que no quiero que Alice tenga razón, porque al final siempre acaba teniendo razón en todo y es muy molesto tener que oírla.

Bueno, mañana será otro día.


End file.
